The Frowning Hour
by BlueberryCake
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid overcome some unforeseen challenges in the first years of their marriage. Set after HTTYD 2. Minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"Berk could use a new blacksmith," Hiccup casually suggested to his newly obtained friend as they hoisted barrels of freshly caught fish out of the longboat.

Eret scratched his neck, unsure of whether to accept the young chief's kind offer.

"I don't have much experience in that department."

"Follow Gobber's orders slavishly and you will do just fine," Hiccup assured him. His gaze then flickered to the large burn mark on Eret's wrist. "I'll ask Astrid to knit you some gloves."

Eret nodded, a broad smile of gratitude spreading across his weary face.

"Good. I'll inform Gobber then. Come by our house before _Nattmal _tomorrow."

-x-x-x-

Astrid stirred awake when Hiccup slipped in bed next to her. She turned to face him as he placed an arm over her waist.

"Where have you been?" she whispered groggily, squinting at him in the dark.

"The usual nightly flight," he explained. "I lost track of time. Sorry."

His wife meekly nodded against his warm chest, starting to drift away again. He pulled her closer.

"All these new responsibilities that I have been given take so much of my time," he mumbled glumly to himself. "I can't neglect Toothless."

Astrid shifted in his grip, wrapping her arms around his lanky middle.

"I would never ask you to," she promised.

He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

-x-x-x-

Eret found life on Berk very adaptable. It helped having gained the friendships and approval of nearly everyone on the small island. As he fell into a routine, the days began blurring past him and his time spent working for Drago faded into a distant memory.

He slowly became one of Hiccup's closest confidantes and the reliability and trust only strengthened with time. He even began accompanying him and his cousin on several confidential journeys while warming up to the enclosed space of the blacksmith shop.

-x-x-x-

Eret just finished his chores for the day when the chief's wife decided to pay him a visit.

"Oh good, you are still here," she said with a smile he could not help but return.

"Well seeing as I practically live here that is hardly surprising," he replied, eyes twinkling with fondness.

"Don't get cocky with me," she retorted in a light friendly tone. "I need your help in the mead hall."

Eret sighed.

"As you wish, _Axe-girl,_" he winked at her before stepping out.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the nickname he had chosen for her and followed him silently.

Outside his workplace, they spoke in a more reserved manner. It did not seem entirely appropriate to engage in playful, and sometimes borderline flirtatious, banter with her out in public.

Astrid led him to a disturbingly chaotic scene inside the hall. Eret's eyes widened.

"What in Thor's name happened here?" he nearly shouted feeling worn out just by the sight that beheld him.

"Your dearest and her equally insufferable brother put another one of their absurd hypothesis to test and this is the result," she gestured over the whole room.

Eret groaned. "She is not my-"

"I don't care," Astrid cut him off. "Just… help us fix this before my husband returns home."

"Demanding, aren't you?" he huffed, picking up bits and pieces of wooden chunk scattered over the floor.

"You should be well aware of that by now," she told him proudly, fighting back a smirk.

He merely shook his head at her.

-x-x-x-

The anticipation for the chief's arrival was great, specifically in the Haddock household. Astrid found herself incapable of sitting still. Her nerves were driving her insane. She tried staying somehow occupied to keep her cool but the quivering excitement never tampered.

She had resorted to chopping firewood when Eret passed by. He laughed at her fidgety movements.

"Not helping," she growled at him. He took a step back in caution.

"You know-" He started.

"Don't you dare say it," Astrid begged him.

"There might be-"

"No!"

"A delay, because of the weather," he spoke out hurriedly. "Sorry."

Astrid sighed, dropping her axe sloppily down on the ground. The disappointment was evident in her crystal blue eyes.

"What is on your neck?" she asked him after a moment of eerie silence. "Got to say, Ruffnut sure lives up to her name."

Eret snorted. "It was her brother… actually."

Astrid raised an eyebrow in surprise and slight amusement.

"Not like that!" Eret protested, "he accidentally nicked me during a spar."

"Oh." Understanding dawned her. "Well it's good that you two are getting along."

"I don't have much of a choice. It's a package deal, you see," he told her exasperatedly, almost slumping against a tree. "They are inseparable."

Astrid chuckled.

"Sort of like Hiccup and Toothless in a way," she mused out loud. "Incomplete without the other."

Eret nodded his agreement.

-x-x-x-

"But you just got back," Astrid's voice cracked uncharacteristically.

Hiccup announced he would be leaving again shortly. He was set to meet up with other tribal leaders to work out a peace treaty. Astrid knew it was important but a part of her felt he relished in his time away from Berk.

"I will be home again sooner than you know it."

Astrid shook her head. "Let me come with you."

"I can't. I need someone to watch over Berk while I remain absent," he argued.

"Snotlout, or even Eret-"

"They were not assigned the responsibility. We were. It would not look good on our family if we dumped all our obligations on others for selfish reasons."

Astrid's heart drummed violently.

"Spending time with my husband is considered selfish now?"

"This is supposed to a political trip not a vacation-"

"I know that!" she exclaimed. "I just…" She trailed off upon seeing the stern look on his face. _I just want to be near you. I miss you. I miss us._ She had wanted to say but left these inner thoughts unspoken.

Hiccup felt a flicker of guilt but before he had the opportunity to dwell on it, she left the room and his drifting mind became otherwise occupied.

The following night, she felt his arms encircle around her as they lay down. Instead of bringing her the usual comfort, she felt hollowness. She found herself dreaming of a different set of arms holding her. Anger had awoken treacherous thoughts in her mind.

-x-x-x-

Hiccup turned to his wife one last time. Lifting her chin up with his fingers, he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I love you," he told her earnestly. Astrid sighed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Promise me you will come back soon," she whispered into his leathered chest.

"I promise," he vowed.

-x-x-x-

He hadn't kept his promise. It was nothing new but her heart still hurt. What was supposed to be a week long trip had turned into three months without as much as a letter. She was well aware of his whereabouts thanks to Snotlout who had returned just weeks after their departure. He informed her that Hiccup had extended his journey to explore islands farther away.

His adventurous spirit had appealed to her in the past. She even encouraged him not fully understanding that this would later have an impact on their relationship. As days ran by, she began questioning if she had made the right choice by marrying someone she could never truly have. His morbid curiosity and love for dragons clearly outweighed whatever feelings he held for her.

-x-x-x-

Snotlout knocked soundly on the door of the Haddock house.

"What do you want?" Astrid asked grimly, opening the door. Her flaxen hair was untidy and skin paler than usual.

Snotlout cleared his throat. "There has been an incident and we could really use your assistance."

There had been a dragonroot planted in the middle of the meadow. It had made the dragons go berserk and there were several injured parties. Including Eret who was bleeding heavily from his arm after being grazed by a Nadder spine and Tuffnut who was passed out next to him.

Astrid was fuming. "Whoever is responsible for this will pay dearly."

"I don't think anyone did this on purpose," Fishlegs tried to reason. "The dragons must have simply stumbled upon it by accident."

The anger bubbling up inside her did not dissipate at his remark but with everyone's eyes on her, she tried to appear calm.

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "Lets clean up this mess."

-x-x-x-

"I don't understand why you refuse to visit the healer," Astrid handed Eret a mug of ale and pressed a rag against his damaged skin.

"I have survived worse," he said, taking a gulp from his beverage. "Besides, it has stopped bleeding. There is no point now."

"Yes, there is," she frowned at him. "The wound might still get infected. Unless…"

"Unless… what?"

She snatched the ale from him and poured some of it on the rag. Eret hissed loudly when she pressed it against his skin again.

"There you go. All better now," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

He glared at her as she began bandaging him up but the corners of his mouth were itching to turn up. Her fingers worked skillfully as if she had done this numerous of times. Eret's eyes fell to her lips, caught between her teeth in concentration.

He did not know what possessed him when he leaned forward and captured them with his own.

Their lips moved slow and hesitantly at first before their kiss grew more confident. Eret pulled her closer, his arms enveloping her petite body in a tight embrace. He could feel her heart racing. They had shared hugs and innocent pecks on the cheek in the past but this was different. This was_… wrong. _Astrid's eyes suddenly widened in realization and she pulled herself away from him, her husband's name resting bitterly at the tip of her tongue.

Silence corrupted the room for a moment as they stared at each other, breathless. When Eret opened his mouth to speak, Astrid interrupted him.

"I think you should leave."

He nodded wordlessly and stood up from the chair he had grown quite accustomed to over the months.

-x-x-x-

Astrid avoided Eret as much as possible without coming off as too suspicious. When Hiccup finally made his way home, she had felt too guilt-ridden to hold any grudge against him. Her earlier irritations all but vanished. Hiccup did, however, not buy into her false charade. He sensed something was off the moment he looked into her eyes. Just mere hours after his return, he had her confess _everything_ to him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Tears prickled in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"So am I," he whispered back at her before standing up and heading for the door.

Astrid felt her chest heave when she heard it slam shut. In the end, it was all her fault. She had ruined their last chance at happiness together because of her insecurities. It was over now. She had lost him for good.

Sobs began building up inside her and were starting to escape when suddenly she heard the clicking sound of the lock to their bedroom. She lifted up her tearful gaze up to find him staring at her.

"I also have a confession to make," he told her, voice laced with emotion.

Astrid braced herself.

"All of this happened too fast. Finding my mother again only to have my father taken away. Chiefdom. Marriage," he paused. "We were right in not bringing a child into this yet."

She gave him a rueful smile.

"Toothless and I went farther than we have ever gone before. It was amazing." He sat down beside her. "I thought I could never get tired of this. Going forward. Never looking back," he continued, his hand now ghosting over the buttons of her dress, "but then I never thought I would miss you so much."

Astrid looked down, face reddening in shame. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him again.

"I still love you," he reassured her. "I just don't trust you anymore."

With that she found herself pinned down on the bed as his lips travelled across her neck, leaving dark marks all over her delicate skin. The next thing she knew, he was fumbling with his belt buckle. Astrid bit her lip as he took her roughly.

-x-x-x-

Eret avoided eye contact with the chief now. He had attempted bringing up his dalliance with Astrid several times but whenever he tried to, Hiccup deliberately changed the subject. He never spoke of it or let him know he knew. Eret could see it in his eyes though. Whenever he thought he wasn't looking, Hiccup would throw him an occasional scowl.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic was originally just a Oneshot but I've decided to extend it a little.**

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Eret stepped out of the forge. His hands were itchy inside the woolen gloves. Skin coated in a thick layer of sweat and arms restrained from hours of tinkering and refining. He absently shrugged off the heavy apron to let the night air wash over and sooth him.

His eyes briefly flickered to the enormous house next to the staircase that led up to the Great Hall. He often studied it from afar. Subtle details from up close still afresh in mind. He closed his eyes, finding himself swept in memories of golden tresses and deep blue pools shimmering back at him.

The sharp sound of a Night Fury shooting over the foggy skyline drew him back from his reveries.

Forest green orbs met his gaze for a moment.

Eret inhaled sharply.

The chief strode right past him, straight to the entrance of his home. He spared him no second glance. Eret glared at the slamming door for a moment before retreating to a small hut next to the forge.

x-x-x

Laughter echoed inside the Great Hall. The air smelled strongly of mead. Engrossed in his own thoughts, Eret nursed his drink in silence as he watched fellow Vikings engage themselves in dance and song.

"C'mon Eret," Ruffnut grabbed a firm hold of his bulky arm, attempting to pull him along. "It will be fun."

Eret shook his head. Not feeling intoxicated enough to partake in such frivolous activities.

"Fine," she muttered when her pout proved ineffective. Eret held back a snort as she rejoined her brother with both Snotlout and Fishlegs hot on her heels.

The evening had started out in high spirits, slowly progressing into drinks being spilled and some of the dragons growing irate. Fortunately, the presence of Toothless kept them grounded. His growl silenced the room for an instant before it erupted in chatter again.

Eret kept his eyes averted from the chief's table. He had done so ever since his last encounter with the chief's wife.

But tonight, it was to no prevail. As soon as he stepped about the empty inner halls, he crashed into the shieldmaiden herself.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, avoiding her eyes.

Much to his surprise, she let out a giggle.

"Don't worry. You are not the first to bump into me. I've been elbowed and trampled on all evening," she said with a hearty laugh. "I will probably look all bruised up in the morning."

Eret's titled his head back, taking in her soft features. She was smiling, albeit timidly.

"Regardless," he muttered, following her suit when she slumped down against the rigid wall.

He inspected her more closely from this new angle, taking notice of her flushed eyes and the slight wobble in her movements.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She shot him a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, staring into space. Unable to muster up a decent response. The uneasiness floating between them was filling up the air. Despite not being seated directly next to her, he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"It's in the past," he heard her mutter after a while.

"What is?"

"Exactly!" Astrid exclaimed, a high pitch giggle escaping her.

Eret looked away, pursing his chapped lips. He wondered how long she and the chief could hold up their pretenses. They were bound to confront the subject sometime. His eyes drifted to the shiny ring on her finger. An unfamiliar emotion suddenly stirred up in chest.

It was difficult to define. He felt a tint of sadness underneath his strong urge to stare at her rosy lips. It made his insides flutter every time they curved upwards.

His thoughts were startled when a Terrible Terror bounced from across the hall and gently landed on Astrid's lap. There was a piece a parchment attached to the small dragon. Astrid furrowed her brows in confusion as she removed it to read.

"I don't understand," she mumbled to herself, appearing to be elated by the content inside. Eret tried taking a peak but she pulled it to her chest and stood up abruptly. Fully sobered up now.

"What does it say?" he asked in an amused tone as she began pacing around. The Terror giddily mirroring her frenzied motions only further fueled Eret's good temper.

Astrid looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied with a shrug, seemingly holding back a smile of her own. Eret nodded, eyeing the Terror gnawing on her boots now. Astrid lifted the dragon into her arms with a chuckle, cradling him like an infant.

"Lets get you back to your owner," she cooed at him. The Terror nuzzled against her neck in agreement.

As she made her exit, she turned to Eret one last time, flashing him a genuine smile.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered and then dashed away in haste.

x-x-x

The heat was almost overbearing, forcing everyone to rid of the extravagant layers. Not too prudent about showing off his scars anymore, Eret roamed around shirtless with Scullcrusher trailing on behind him.

The dragon followed him deeper into the woods. A refreshing dip under the cool streaming water set on both of their minds.

What Eret had not expected was the harsh sound of wood being chunked, followed by the enticing sight of an armor-less, barelegged Astrid. Her skirt rose with every unforgiving strike the log received, exposing more skin than Eret was used to seeing.

She stilled her movements as he stepped forward. He could not see her face with her back turned to him. But if her quivering shoulders were any indication, she appeared to be nervous. He closed in on her until she could feel his breath on her neck. Carefully, he grasped the hatchet out of her hands and tossed it away.

Scullcrusher took this as a cue to proceed towards the pond without him.

Eret's fingers gently gripped her flaxen curls, lifting them off her neck to stroke the skin there. Astrid stayed motionless as his rough hands wandered down from her shoulders, to her waist before flattening out against the edge of her spikey skirt.

When she made no attempt to pull away, he began planting hot kisses on her neck. Soon she was pushed up against a tree. His broad chest pressed to her lithe body. He leaned his forehead against hers when they came up for air, meeting her eyes.

She stared back at him with an unreadable expression.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he confessed, voice cracking with emotion. He cupped her face lovingly. "So beautiful."

He kissed her again. Deeper. Longer.

_Hiccup!_

Eret stiffened, looking up confused. Astrid's eyes were closed but she was smiling faintly.

He was about to speak up when a bloodcurdling growl interrupted him.

It came from behind him, intimidating and animalistic, growing stronger with every passing beat. All the muscles in his body tensed up as chilling fear rushed through him.

He turned around just in time to see a plasma-blast being fired his way.

x-x-x

Eret bolted awake with a gasp, eyes moving frantically over the room to take in familiar surroundings. His outwear was slung over an old chair, window ajar and Scullcrusher asleep underneath it. He sighed with relief as recognition dawned him.

_It was just a dream. _He repeated to himself.

In need of fresh air, he restlessly pulled his boots on and dragged himself towards the docks. The moon provided enough light for him to move around without endangering himself. The earlier dream half-forgotten by the time he made it to his ship.

He ran a hand over the smooth surface of the railing, fond memories of living at sea playing through his mind. Life had much been more harsh and demanding back then but in other ways… easier. Simpler.

He complemented staying onboard overnight. But grey clouds were expanding above him and soon he was met by light rainwater, the stream thickening with every impact against his skin.

Eret quickly swung off deck and onto the rocky docks. He began sauntering back to the hut.

His steps faltered as he neared his endpoint, ears perking up at the profanities echoing into the night. He detected shadowy figures lurking near the chief's home.

"_Hiccup!"_

Eret remained firm in his spot while squinting through the rain and titled his head back to reach a better view.

The chief and his wife appeared to be quarreling. He could hear her soft whispers and his gruff voice. Suddenly, Hiccup shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Eret had to stop himself from leaping into the scene.

His worries quickly died when she started giggling. He silently observed for a moment as Hiccup grinded his hips against her, face hidden in her neck and one hand trailing up her leg.

Eret at last turned his eyes away from the sight across, feeling both intrusive and a bit disheartened.

* * *

**The next chapter focuses on Hiccup and Astrid dealing with their marital problems. Let me know what you think so far and how you would like for this story to end.**


End file.
